Du sang et des larmes
by Red Warrior
Summary: La mort de Shadow, racontée par lui-même... PG à cause de sang et du reste.


Du sang et des larmes

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis la légère brise se lever, se glissant entre les piquants de mon dos jusqu'à ma peau meurtrie et brûlée. Soulever les paupières me demandait un effort énorme, mais je ne cédai pas. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, pour pouvoir contempler un filet de liquide s'insinuer entre les déformations du rocher sur lequel j'étais allongé. Il coula sur la pierre irrégulière, pour aller tomber en une petite cascade pleine de reflets sur l'herbe en dessous, formant une petite mare entre les tiges vertes. Ce spectacle m'aurait fait sourire, si le liquide en question n'était pas mon propre sang...

_A présent je me sens_

_Comme une feuille dans le vent_

_Qui sait ce qu'elle verra_

_Qui sait où elle va_

Un autre liquide vint se mêler à la flaque de sang. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, une larme avait glissé sur ma joue et était tombée dans la petite mare de liquide rouge. Rouge... comme les rayures qui zébraient mes piquants il y a une journée à peine, mais qui désormais n'étaient plus que des fragments de fourrure brûlée et de la chair carbonisée.

Le goutte à goutte de mes larmes sur la pierre me rappelait celui d'autres gouttes, beaucoup plus lourdes de conséquences : celui du sang de toutes les personnes que j'avais assassinées. J'avais promis, sur mon honneur et sur ma vie, de les rendre heureux par tous les moyens que ce soit, et j'ai trahi ma parole en les tuant les uns après les autres...

_Je me trouve quelque part_

_Dans un sale endroit_

_Saignant de toutes parts_

_A force de penser à toi_

Le léger vent s'acharnait à présent sur mon dos, il n'y pas si longtemps encore recouvert de fourrure et de piquants. Mais les piquants d'ébène avaient été déchiquetés, les poils noirs fins arrachés et disséminés aux quatre vents. J'étais brûlé jusqu'à l'os, comme en témoignait l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait de ma chair calcinée. J'aurais voulu crier, hurler à la mort à cause de la douleur, pour que tu entendes et que tu comprennes mon échec. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, ma volonté ne changeait rien à mon état.

Alors, en l'attente de la mort, je tournai mes yeux vers le ciel.

_Ce que je ne sais pas dire, comment l'expliquer ?_

_Que dois-je faire maintenant, tant de choses ont changées..._

Haut dans le ciel, la lune brillait de mille feux. Sa beauté parfaite et éclatante ramena à nouveau le souvenir de ton visage dans ma mémoire, et les larmes à mes yeux. Je ne te reverrai plus jamais, je le savais désormais... Le Paradis n'était pas dans mes options. J'espérais au moins avoir exaucé ton souhait en me sacrifiant, mais j'en doutais.

Penser à toi me blessait terriblement. Je me souviens de ces moments sur la colonie spatiale, ou nous jouions avec les simulateurs de vol. Nous nous faisions toujours attrapés, mais nous n'en riions pas moins. Mais ce fut avant que le Docteur ne décide de me former au combat ; dès lors je passais tout mon temps dans une salle d'entraînement ou dans le laboratoire du Docteur. Pendant douze longues années, je fus le cobaye, l'animal indomptable et la machine à combattre.

_Même si la route est longue, je trouverai le chemin_

_Aidé de ton souvenir, je croirai à demain_

Puis vint le jour fatidique. Le jour où, tentant de nous échapper, tu m'as sauvé en gage de ta vie. Je n'ai jamais rien oublié de ce jour. Ni ton vœu, ni tes derniers mots d'adieu, pas plus que le désespoir et l'horreur que j'ai aussitôt ressenties. Et peu importe la quantité de sang rendu, peu importe la quantité de larmes versées, tu n'es jamais revenue. Et tu ne reviendras jamais. Car c'est moi qui viendrai à toi...

_Je suivrai le soleil, je courrai comme le vent_

_J'irai plus vite que l'aigle en traversant le torrent_

_Et aussi vrai que mes erreurs de parcours_

_Toujours, j'essaierai d'être de retour_

La vie s'écoulait hors de moi en même temps que mon sang. Ma vision se brouillait, je n'y voyais plus grand-chose. J'aurai souhaité te revoir une dernière fois, avant que je ne descende plus bas que les Enfers pour y purger ma peine. Une dernière fois...

_Me retrouver à nouveau près de toi_

_J'en ai rêvé plus d'une fois, crois-moi_

Désormais, je ne voyais plus rien. Le noir complet, ponctué de vagues jeux de lumières occasionnés par les étoiles. Au toucher, je pouvais dire que je baignais dans le sang. Ma colonne vertébrale, brisée en plusieurs endroits, se tordait très douloureusement. J'essayais de serrer les dents, mais mes gencives étaient déchirées et mes lèvres par endroits fendues.

Mais la douleur n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle s'en allait à mesure que la mort gagnait du terrain sur moi. Celle que je portais dans mon cœur, en revanche, n'allait pas s'effacer de si tôt. Durant ce temps, près de moi, le sang et les larmes se mêlaient pour former un liquide uniforme, tellement clair qu'on aurait pu t'y apercevoir.

Si seulement j'avais pu, une seule fois dans ma vie ou dans la tienne, te dire à quel point je t'aimais... Une seule fois...

Maria...

_A présent je me sens_

_Comme une feuille dans le vent_

_Je sais qu'il est trop tard_

_Je sais que je pars..._


End file.
